


With all due respect Sir ...

by MrsRidcully



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Grumpy Joe, Implied Mpreg, Joe is an angry vanilla cupcake, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Possessive Ron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRidcully/pseuds/MrsRidcully
Summary: ” With all due respect Sir ...fuck Off “





	With all due respect Sir ...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/gifts), [ruinsrebuilt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruinsrebuilt/gifts).



> This is a work of fiction and no disrespect to the Men of Easy Company 
> 
> This is my first try at Smut , the idea grew from one of my chats with a feisty Pup , and encouraged by another pup who would not let me rest on my laurels 
> 
> Not Beta read so all mistakes and grammatical abominations are mine

 

Fuck...shit ...Joe scrubs his hand through his hair in a desperate motion “ Ya sure Doc ..I mean you really sure “ Doc looked at Joe with soft compassionate eyes “yeah Joe I am ..You spent the entire time with him when you went into heat after Thalem and instead of being grown ups and using protection you didn't  which leads us to this”...Doc looked into Joe's eyes “ Your going to have to tell him “ ….Joe shifted about nervously..”i don't have to do shit Doc ...and you aren't telling him either “  

 

Two weeks of thinking had still not helped Joe ..he had kept himself at a distance from Ron , but he could feel his Captains eyes on him all the time ...Joe could not lie to himself he had been in love with Speirs since Normandy , but he was fairly sure that the Alpha had no such attachment to Joe sure the week they were together when Joe came into heat unexpectedly was amazing and Ron had been attentive and kind , but Mama Liebgotts boy was no fool. Ron as an unattached Alpha saw it as his duty to look after the unmated Omega in his time of need that's all “Fuck this shit I need a drink “ Joe made his way down to the local beer hall intent on finding solace in a glass of beer but what he found made his blood boil . Ron was leaning against the bar with a very tipsy Webster fawning all over him and battering those baby blue eyes it spiked a surge of Jealousy and  indignation in Lieb “Fucking Alphas always looking for the next needy Omega to wet their knot “ Ron’s eyes looked up to the sound of Joe’s  voice “Technician do we have a problem here “Ron voice had that edge of command a velvet wrapped blade that under other circumstances made Joe feel very differently...Joe lifted his head up chin pointing at the Alpha …” With all due respect Sir ...fuck Off “the bar became silent all eyes were on the two , within a blink of an eye Speirs was in the Omegas space hand grabbing the Omegas arm in a vice like grip , leaning down he snarled “You and I need to talk “ Joe eyes hard said nothing but let the Alpha lead him away 

 

They silently made their way to Ron’s room ,  lieb could feel his heartbeat speeding up at the sound of the door closing” So Joe you want to tell me what that was about and while we are at it and why the hell have you been avoiding me for the last two weeks “ Ron's voice rose at the last part his brows drawn in annoyance,his musky scent had sharp tang to it 

Joe stared down at his feet , chewing his bottom lip he finally lifted his eyes to the Alpha”why ? His stare a hard challenge at the Alpha ..Ron snorted one off the things that had drawn him to Joe's was his ballsy attitude, that and a sinful mouth 

“Well as your Captain it is my duty to ensure my troops are at there best “ The Omegas harsh laugh shocked him , Joe points between himself and Ron “ That's all I am to you Sir isn't, it good little Omega trooper who is suddenly playing up, needs bringing into line by the Alpha “ With lightning speed Ron was on Joe forcing him against the closed door hand firmly on Joe's shoulder , mouth close to Joe's ear “ is that what you really think Joe “ Ron breathed deeply of Joe's scent the , he had missed that heady rush of vanilla and spice , but now there was something different , another puzzle to work out “ You are the most frustrating prickly Omega I have ever known and I can't stop wanting you thinking about you ...your mine Joe “ 

A soft chitter rose from Joe “ Remember the week after Thalem, ? Ron nodded his eyes intent on Joe's face “ Well Sir I caught ...It seems I am going to have your pup”, Joe dropped his head down “It freaked me out Sir, this thing between us , well for all I knew I was just another Omega for you to have not one you would want to bond with and have pups “ ...he felt his head lifted Ron's hands either side of Joe's face , a look of wonderment and possessive Pride filled his face “You have never been just another Omega to me , you have been the only one I have wanted for a very long time , but right in the middle of the war was not the ideal time to go about courting and thinking about the future”,  Ron's mouth found Joe's in a tender kiss “you have no idea how happy you make me “ a soft purr kicked up in his Omegas chest 

“Alpha, I have wanted to be yours so long that I thought it would never happen , but I don’t want you thinking you have to do the right thing by me because I'm knocked up, I am not some prissy Omega who needs to be looked after “  The Alpha could see the hard set come into Joe’s eyes , his Omega needed reassurance , pulling the Omega into his arms he set about peppering kisses over his face “I have wanted to bond with you ,regardless of you being pregnant , you have never been just another Omega to me , you are mine and I want the whole world to know , I want to Bond with you tonight if you will have me ?” 

Tipping his head up to look into his Alpha's eyes Joe smirked “I don’t know Sir , haven’t even gotten a courting gift from you yet “ his hand dropped to his belly a warm rush of love for the pup yet to be born filled him “But then maybe you have, Alpha if you do not bond with me tonight I may kill you “

 

Ron  felt overcome by the need to strip Joe of his clothes and scent every part of him to make Joe writhe in pleasure to claim him .Once the confines of their uniforms had been removed he led Joe to the bed, Ron wanted to take his time and savor this , mouthing at the scent gland in the omegas jaw he could feel and smell the arousal rising in Joe's body , he licked and nibbled his way down Joe’s  sharp collarbones his mouth mapping the smooth expanse of his Omegas chest, slowly nipping and licking till his Omegas nipple his firmed in his mouth , only then moving to the other , the soft breathy sounds that Joe makes drive Ron on, he can feel his Omegas cock pushing against his belly swollen and heavy with need , he would get to that soon enough , he trails kisses and nips leaving a wet trail to  Joe’s smooth belly he found himself needing to rub his cheeks against it murmuring sweet nonsense to the life within. Joe's hands slide into through His Alphas thick locks “ I love you Alpha “ ….these words renew the primal possessive want in Ron , he renews his sensual attack on his omegas body moving lower he wraps a hand around his Omegas swollen cock mouth lowering to take all of it into his mouth he moves with a slow tortuous pace sucking and licking till his Omega is moaning incoherently his other hand slips beneath Joe's balls a finger lightly teasing his opening saliva helping ease the intrusion of his finger he can feel the Joe coming close to climax , “ Alpha , not yet I want , I need to have you in me , Knot me please “ this is nearly Ron's undoing he wants so badly to make Joe's his , taking a steadying breath he kneels up “ Do you really want this Joe, looking into the lust blown eyes of his Alpha he knows Ron is the only man he will ever want ,

Joe sits up making frantic noise “ Fuck yes Ron , I only want to be yours, please Alpha “  Ron scrubs his cheeks against Joe’s “ Mine “ he gently rolls Joe onto his stomach he hands glide over the smooth skin of Joe's hips “Mine” he reaches to the bedside table to grab the slick oil he knows is there , “ On your knees Joe , again he strokes his hands down his omegas flanks, he slowly starts to open and stretch Joe , causing Joe to make more of those breathy sounds , Joe soon starts to arch into Ron's fingers his body coated in a fine film of sweat  “ Please Alpha now “ Ron groans at the feel of Joe's slick heat enveloping him rocking his hips slowly allowing Joe's body to adjust soon his thrusts are deeper and he is pulling Mewling,sounds from his Omega , he can feel Joe is close ““ The sounds of Joe’s voice causes Ron's knot to swell , he mouths and laves at the scent glands on the Omegas neck, angling his thrusts to hit the spot in Joe that he knows jolts his Omega with pleasure “ Are you ready , this will hurt my love “  he feels his mate  arch up into his  Chest “ God yes “ wrapping a strong arm around Joe , his  knot swollen and heavy he bites down into the spot that will bond them together , Joe arches again under his Alpha a horse yell of pleasure and pain leaves him nearly incoherent the feel of the bond snapping into place and his climax leave him feeling boneless  , Ron lowers them both gently to the bed , his knot still swollen and heavy in Joe he starts to lap and nettle at his Omegas neck , all coherent thought escapes him apart from the feeling of contentment and fierce possessive love for the Omega in his arms 

 

A few days later Joe finds himself sitting by the side of the lake ..the warm sun and the gentle thrum of his bond with Ron making him feel lazy and content , he rubs a hand over his belly smirking soon enough there will be no hiding it, but for now it his his and Ron's joyful secret a week ago he feared for what life would be like for him and his pup unsure of how Ron felt about him , afraid that the news of his impending parenthood would be the death knell for whatever they had together...But the freshly healed bond bites on his neck and the inordinate amount of chocolate that Ron kept finding for him made him feel safe and secure and assured of Ron’s love ...oh and the evil joy he took when Webster noticed his bond bites was the icing on the cake ..

 

Fin 

 


End file.
